criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fright at the Museum
Fright at the Museum is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the twenty-second case in A World Forgotten and the two hundred and eleventh overall. It takes place as the fourth case in the Angel Grove district of Ravenedge. Plot Late at night, Sienna continued to count her signatures on her petition, before Charity told the team they were heading to the museum to investigate the kidnapping ring, noting the lead that linked to the museum. They then arrived as Charity told the team to split up to cover more ground. A few minutes later, the lights went out and the doors locked, leaving the team stuck in the museum. As they rushed back to the main hall, Amethyst screamed, finding a severed head mounted to the wall like a prize. The team soon created a makeshift laboratory, where Moira confirmed the victim was beheaded with a falling blade, likely a guillotine, before Hope identified the victim as missing teenager Desiree Ramirez. They then questioned newly-appointed museum curator Samson Perrier, historian Geraldine Farnsworth, and marksman Hank Keating. They then heard a gunshot as Pedro rushed out of a dark hallway, insisting he and Antonio had been ambushed by an axeman. They soon rushed down the hallway, where Antonio shakily gripped his gun. They soon rushed through to another exhibit, where they found an axeman statue, similar to the one Antonio and Pedro were attacked by. The pair then shook it off, suspecting night guard Harlan Kusama and museum cleaner Lila. As Sienna swore that the exhibits were moving in the corner of her eyes, they decided to focus on the investigation in hopes of escaping the museum, then discovering Desiree was a gardener at the museum, that Samson had removed Desiree's voice box, and that Geraldine believed Desiree was a missing teenager on the news. Then, Draco admired a painting of the mysterious Lady Ravenedge, as the painting's eyes slowly started to bleed red. Cornelius soon inspected the painting, finding a contraption behind the painting, with Pedro confirming the blood belonged to Desiree. They also discovered that Lila and Desiree had fallen in love with each other, before learning that Harlan tried to force himself on Desiree. In the end, the guilty was revealed as Harlan Kusama. Harlan tried to deny the accusations, but then began to laugh, saying it mattered not if he confessed or didn't, because they weren't surviving the night. Harlan then revealed he killed Desiree, commenting that nobody knew who she even was and that nobody would miss her. He recounted how he beheaded her to set the scene, then locking everyone in the museum. The murderous guard then revealed that the team was a welcome surprise. Soon after, Harlan donned an outfit he'd created weeks before and attacked the team with an axe, before fleeing in hopes of making the team feel they'd gone insane. He also set up the painting contraption to scare them. When asked why he'd gone to such lengths, Harlan revealed that all his life he'd been looked down upon and that now he controlled the museum, now he controlled who lived and died. He laughed, pleading that the power was intoxicating and that everyone in the museum was trapped in his deadly game. Harlan then fled, prompting them rush after him. When they caught up, Harlan grabbed the axe he'd stashed earlier and swung it at Sienna, prompting her to shoot him in the knee. They then retrieved his keys and unlocked the museum, before he was sentenced to life imprisonment by Judge Haddid. Post-trial, Amethyst revealed she'd compiled a folder of information on the kidnapping ring but had lost it during Harlan's attacks. They soon returned to the French Revolution exhibit and discovered the folder torn to shreds. The pair then began to repair the notes, piece by piece, eventually piecing together the folder a few hours later. Amethyst then revealed that she recognized Lila from the folder, revealing Lila was a kidnap victim. They soon spoke to Lila, where she began to fret, insisting she'd have her voice box removed, like Desiree, if she didn't stay silent. Eventually, Lila confessed that she and Desiree were kidnapped, kept in cages in a dark room, before being sold to work like slaves in the museum for no pay. When asked who bought them, Lila revealed that Samson did, also refusing to let them leave the museum. They soon arrested Samson for his crimes. Later, Hope's childhood friend and bridesmaid Clara Danvers asked the females of the team to help her organize a hen night for Hope. Moira soon suggested anatomical figures for the party, which Clara awkwardly declined. A while later, they'd completed the party. Sienna, donned in a black dress, then brought Hope down, where they began partying. A few hours later, Sienna excused herself to speak to Antonio. She then asked him why he kept shaking after firing his gun, but Antonio sighed, not wanting to talk about it. Antonio then told Sienna to go enjoy the party, prompting Sienna to chuckle and return to the others. Meanwhile, Hope spoke to Charity. Hope then reluctantly asked Charity to give her away at the wedding. Charity, while first apprehensive, sighed, admitting that while she disliked Sebastian, she didn't want to leave her daughter on her own. Charity then told Hope that her father would've been so proud of her, before the pair hugged. The next day, they confronted Samson about the kidnapping ring and its master. Samson then refused to talk, saying that the master would have him torn to pieces and strung up if he opened his mouth. He did, however, reveal that a replacement kidnapper had been put in place. Just then, Lawrence revealed that Lila and Savannah had gone missing from the safehouse. As the team began to convene over the developments, Hope revealed they'd all been invited to attend her wedding by the river. Summary Victim *'Desiree Ramirez' (beheaded, her head mounted on the wall) Murder Weapon *'Guillotine' Killer *'Harlan Kusama' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect studies French history. *The suspect reads Pistols & Petticoats. *The suspect has lice. Suspect's Profile *The suspect studies French history. *The suspect reads Pistols & Petticoats. *The suspect has lice. Suspect's Profile *The suspect studies French history. *The suspect has lice. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears the museum logo. Suspect's Profile *The suspect studies French history. *The suspect reads Pistols & Petticoats. *The suspect has lice. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears the museum logo. Suspect's Profile *The suspect studies French history. *The suspect reads Pistols & Petticoats. *The suspect has lice. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears the museum logo. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer studies French history. *The killer reads Pistols & Petticoats. *The killer has lice. *The killer wears the museum logo. *The killer weighs over 200 lbs. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Wall of Mounts. (Clues: Victim's Head, Faded Plaque) *Examine Faded Plaque. (Result: S PERRIER; New Suspect: Samson Perrier) *Interrogate Samson on why he's in the museum. *Autopsy Victim's Head. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer studies French history; New Crime Scene: French Revolution Exhibit) *Investigate French Revolution Exhibit. (Clues: Faded Book, Box of Bullets, Guillotine Lever) *Examine Faded Book. (Result: Illustration) *Examine Illustration. (Result: Author Uncovered; New Suspect: Geraldine Farnsworth) *Question Geraldine about staying late. *Examine Box of Bullets. (Result: Shotgun Bullets) *Analyze Shotgun Bullets. (05:00:00; New Suspect: Hank Keating) *Suspect Hank for the murder. *Examine Guillotine Lever. (Result: Engravings) *Analyze Engravings. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Pistols & Petticoats) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Creepy Hallway. (Clues: Torch, Cleaning Basket, Broken Pieces) *Examine Torch. (Result: H KUSAMA; New Suspect: Harlan Kusama) *Interrogate Harlan over the torch in the hallway. (Attribute: Harlan studies French history) *Examine Cleaning Basket. (Result: Bracelet) *Analyze Bracelet. (08:00:00; New Suspect: Lila) *See if Lila knew Desiree. (Attribute: Lila reads Pistols & Petticoats) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Butterfly Ornament) *Analyze Butterfly Ornament. (11:00:00; Attribute: The killer has lice; New Crime Scene: Bloody Mount) *Investigate Bloody Mount. (Clues: Faded Newspaper, Locked Box) *Examine Faded Newspaper. (Result: Missing Persons Article) *See if Geraldine believed Desiree was the missing teenager. (Attribute: Geraldine studies French history, reads Pistols & Petticoats, and has lice) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Voice Box) *Analyze Voice Box. (07:00:00) *Confront Samson about removing Desiree's voice box. (Attribute: Samson studies French history, reads Pistols & Petticoats, and has lice) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Cobwebs. (Clues: Heart Pendant, Fingernail, Broken Target) *Examine Heart Pendant. (Result: Romantic Pendant) *Ask Lila about her romance with the victim. (Attribute: Lila studies French history and has lice) *Examine Fingernail. (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA. (04:00:00) *Confront Harlan over his DNA on Desiree's fingernail. (Attribute: Harlan reads Pistols & Petticoats and has lice) *Examine Broken Target. (Result: Shooting Target) *Confront Hank over the target of the victim's face. (Attribute: Hank studies French history and has lice) *Investigate Guillotine. (Clues: Bloody Basket, Mat) *Examine Bloody Basket. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears the museum logo) *Examine Mat. (Result: Footprint) *Analyze Footprint. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer weights over 200lbs) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to For Better or for Worse (4/6). (No stars) For Better or for Worse (4/6) *Investigate French Revolution Exhibit. (Clue: Torn Folder) *Examine Torn Folder. (Result: Restored Folder) *Analyze Restored Folder. (05:00:00) *Speak to Lila about her kidnap. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Wall of Mounts. (Clue: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Curator's Badge) *Arrest Samson for his crimes. (Reward: Curator's Badge) *Hear Clara's plan. *Investigate Creepy Hallway. (Clue: Cardboard Box) *Examine Cardboard Box. (Result: Decorations) *Analyze Decorations. (06:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Hope Cavendish) *Show Hope the party. (New Quasi-Suspect: Antonio Rivera) *Go with Sienna to speak to Antonio. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in A World Forgotten Category:Angel Grove